


Trader Joe’s

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leopold “Butters” Stotch is working part-time at Trader Joe’s and he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Lexus/Butters Stotch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trader Joe’s

**Author's Note:**

> writing a fanfiction for my weird au since the interactive storytelling account I had flopped

Hi! I’m Leopold Stotch! I’m 16 years old, my birthday is on September 11th (although I don’t tell a lot of people that.)

Im currently working at Trader Joe’s as a part-time job! I love it and take extra shifts when I can! 

Things are going very well, and better than they were when I was in fourth grade! 

I’ve got a girlfriend, Lexus and I sat next to each other in a lot of classes during seventh and eighth grade and I finally asked her out this year!  
My grades have been doing very well, although they have always been fairly well.  
And most importantly- I have friends that value me for who I am! 

Surprisingly enough, they’re people who ignored me for most of elementary school.  
Stan and Bebe. 

We work together at Trader Joe’s and often have the same shifts. We’ve grown together as friends and we’ve even started hanging out outside of work! 

Honestly! 

What could go wrong?


End file.
